Beznadziejny przypadek
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: "Dodał Slytherin, nagle wyglądając jak siedem nieszczęść. W sumie, wyglądał, jakby coś go zjadło i wypluło, a potem jeszcze na nim usiadło. Hufflepuff wiedziała, że ten zrobił to specjalnie, by wzbudzić jak najwięcej jej współczucia i empatii, ale mimo to nie potrafiła się oprzeć tak jawnej manipulacji."


Tytuł: Beznadziejny przypadek

Autor: Fantasmagoria.~

Beta: Brak, chętnie przyjmę.

Długość: pięćset słów z hakiem. 528 mówi word counter :P

Pairing: Salazar Slytherin/Helga Hufflepuff

Ostrzeżenia: hmm, hetero jest ostrzeżeniem? XD

Dedykuję kasssumi, bo to ona pierwsza powiedziała, że ma to potencjał i Amandzie, bo dzięki niej odkopałam i dokończyłam.

Dzięki wielkie także dla Satan, która siedziała ze mną w dokumencie i mnie mentalnie wspierała :P. Co było potrzebne, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, iż nie lubię tego pairingu xD

**Beznadziejny przypadek**

* * *

Helga Hufflepuff, jak co wieczór zajmowała się swoimi roślinami w szklarni i nuciła przy tym pod nosem jakąś starą, bardowską pieśń. Związywała właśnie rumianek w pęczek, aby zawiesić go nad drzwiami leśnej chatki i wysuszyć, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Salazar. Właściwie, bardziej wpadł, bo jej borsuk spał na progu, a Slytherin go nie zauważył.

― Próbowałem posadzić wiggen, ale nie chce mi się przyjąć... ― powiedział mężczyzna, gdy odzyskał równowagę. Popatrzył na Helgę ze zrezygnowaniem. ― Trzy razy go sadziłem, prosiłem nawet Ahenra o pomoc, ale najpierw ładnie rosło, a potem zachorowało… ― dodał, nagle wyglądając jak siedem nieszczęść. W sumie, wyglądał, jakby coś go zjadło i wypluło, a potem jeszcze na nim usiadło. Hufflepuff wiedziała, że ten zrobił to specjalnie, by wzbudzić jak najwięcej jej współczucia i empatii, ale mimo to nie potrafiła się oprzeć tak jawnej manipulacji.

― Wiesz co by ci się przydało? ― Spytała retorycznie Helga, mimo wszystko podając mu doniczkę z młodą magiczną jarzębiną. Czasami naprawdę chciałaby nie odczuwać tego irytującego czegoś, co zmuszało ją do pomagania wszystkiemu, co o pomoc się prosiło. Była tak bardzo słabym człowiekiem...― Kobieta ― stwierdziła z przekonaniem, przycinając liście ciemiernika. ― Taka, która miałaby rękę do roślin, chciała się nimi zajmować, bo jestem pewna że największym problemem w twej hodowli stanowi fakt, że nie opiekujesz się tym tak, jak trzeba i zapominasz.

Slytherin wzdrygnął się, patrząc na nią niedowierzająco.

― Ja? Kobietę? Helgo, przecież wiesz, że…

― Wiem. ― Przerwała mu, wzdychając i dalej zajmując się pielęgnowaniem rośliny. ― Ale nie możesz mieć wiecznej alergii na związki z kobietami. Musisz się przecież w końcu ożenić, spłodzić potomka, spełnić obowiązek, że tak powiem… Dobra rada - znajdź sobie jakąś miłą, pomocną, cierpliwą, kochającą i spokojną kobietę, która nie będzie ci zbytnio wadzić, a zajmie się twym wielkim domem i uprawą roślin... urodzi ci dzieci i nie będzie narzekać na to, że nie ma cię przez większość czasu w domu, bo pracujesz w zamku… może jakąś nauczycielkę? W sumie, to naprawdę dobry pomysł...

Salazar spojrzał z zastanowieniem na przyjaciółkę, postukując w zamyśleniu palcami o trzymaną w dłoniach doniczkę. Z jednej strony miała rację, z drugiej jednakowoż sama myśl o związku i stabilizacji sprawiała, iż robiło mu się słabo. Był za młody, żeby umie… się żenić!

Coś jednak nadal nie pasowało mu w oświadczeniu Helgi. Cała jej przemowa brzmiała trochę jak…

Slytherin doświadczył czegoś, co bardzo przypominało olśnienie. Spojrzał dziwnie na Hufflepuff, jednocześnie się przysuwając do niej bliżej i kładąc jedną dłoń na jej biodrze.

― Helgo, czyżbyś właśnie próbowała złożyć mi matrymonialną propozycję? ― zapytał miękkim, dziwnie brzmiącym w jego ustach tonem. Przebiegł palcami wzdłuż podbrzusza Helgi, po czym położył znów dłoń nieruchomo na wcześniejszym miejscu.

Hufflepuff wytrzeszczyła oczy zszokowana, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. Chciała zobaczyć ten ironiczny uśmieszek, który zawsze towarzyszył mu, gdy z kogoś kpił; jednakże nie dostrzegła go tam. Salazar wyglądał niemalże na śmiertelnie poważnego, nie drgnął mu ani jeden mięsień. Wróciła myślami do początku rozmowy i przeanalizowała ją, próbując zrozumieć z czego Slytherin wyciągnął takie wnioski. Po chwili miała ochotę walnąć się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

Zamiast to, zamrugała parokrotnie, po czym odwróciła się w stronę ciemiernika i odłożyła nożyce na stolik.

― Jednak jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem ― skwitowała z ciężkim westchnieniem, oswobadzając się z tego dziwnego uścisku i przechodząc do alejki z mandragorami.


End file.
